


All For Mother Russia

by TOCAD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New Jersey Devils, Pittsburgh Penguins, Team Russia, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOCAD/pseuds/TOCAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Zhenya teach Ilya a lesson in minding his business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For Mother Russia

They tried to hate each other. For the media, for the fans, for their teams, but it didn't work. Hell, it might have been all the hype between them that set it off in the first place, but for now they'd blame it on Ilya. Not because it had anything to do with him, but because it was funny to watch him hate himself. In a way, he created them in the media. Ovi was made to hate Zhenya, but they were really friends. They made up things and spread little stories of their hate, but Ilya had to make things better. You can't be a leader of the Russian team and not have two of your best guys getting along.

So Ilya did what he thought was for the good of Mother Russia and Alex got to mack on some Zhenya in front of him. They rented out the upper bar, so it really didn't matter what they did. Alex meant it as a joke, but Zhenya really couldn't hold his vodka and started actually making out with him. Once Ilya's misery was clear, Alex was on board with this public display of affection. He loved the look on the poor older Russian's face. 

The best part was that Ilya was one of few Russians who didn't have anything against other's sexual preference he just didn't like having to watch two of his friends - who hated each other one day earlier - make out and grope each other. 

Alex was only human, though. There was only so long he could have his neck sucked on before he needed relief. Thankfully, for Ilya, Alex wasn't as much of a slut as people seemed to think he is and he pulled Zhenya into the bathroom. 

Alex pressed Zhenya against the door and pulled open his pants. They were drunk and horny, there needn't be any fancy shit they usually tried, just pure need. Zhenya was basically useless, just slumping against the door, hardly holding himself up as Alex did all the work with zippers and removal of clothing. But then they made out again and Alex quickly fisted himself and Zhenya in his hand and jerked them off quickly and sloppy. It wasn't very good, but Zhenya was groaning loudly as Alex tried to get him to quiet down. It didn't take long for him to cum in Alex' hand, but Alex kept on stroking, ignoring the whimpers from Zhenya as he rode out his own orgasm. 

He carefully tucked Zhenya and himself back in their pants and splashed some water on his face before leading Zhenya out the door. Alex ginned at Ilya, who just glared back at him. Zhenya was half-passed out as Alex asked for a cab to their hotel. Ilya just sighed and did as he was told. With any luck, this would be the last time Ilya stuck his nose where it didn't belong.


End file.
